leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 7
Route 7 (Japanese: Route 7) is a route in western Unova, connecting Mistralton City to Twist Mountain. The Celestial Tower is located at its center. This route is notable for having raised walkways, and very tall grass. In , after the player has earned the , there will be a on Route 7. The storm on Route 7 will only activate once the player has talked to the female gatekeeper on upon receiving the final badge in Opelucid City. She will inform the player about a big storm on Route 7 that she heard from the Xtransceiver and that the storm seems to be different from a natural phenomenon. Going by the second house on the route during the storm will make a lady step out and invite the player into her house. She will then start talking about a Pokémon that causes great storms named / . Upon exiting the house, the Pokémon will confront the player and then fly away, where it will then be found roaming around Unova. Route description Long grass can be found on the route, and several s hide there. There are several raised walkways that the can use to avoid the tall grass. Standing on the same position on a walkway for about five seconds will cause the player to fall off. Some walkways contain s, who will battle the player. There are two ways leading out of this route: Mistralton City to the south, and Twist Mountain to the northeast. Celestial Tower can be found in the northwest portion of the route. Two houses can be found on this route. One house, located in the southwest portion of the route, contains a /female and a . The Hiker wants to trade with the player, either trading a for his or an Emolga for his . Living in the other house, located in the northcentral part of the route, is a family who initially talk about cooking stew. Upon receiving the and interacting with the female gatekeeper on afterwards, they will tell tales of / . The old lady who was cooking stew will then invite the player into their home if the player is passing by the house during the strange weather caused by the Pokémon. A woman in the same house will heal the player's Pokémon if spoken to. In , the old man in the house will add the seen entries of the Forces of Nature to the player's Pokédex. In , a Hidden Grotto is located to the immediate east of the southernmost house. Items near the southern entrance|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} }} the player can receive in a trade|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Mary after defeating her * From Pokémon Ranger Pedro after defeating him|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Aspear Berry ×2}} }} the player can receive in a trade|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Hidden Grotto }} }} }} Fake item ×2}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White mod 2)=0||F}}|Unfezant|yes|yes|yes|Rustling|29|5%|5%|5%|-|type1=normal|type2=flying}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 mod 2)=0||F}}|Unfezant|yes|yes|Rustling|33|all=5%|type1=normal|type2=flying}} }} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Poison}} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Ice}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White /Triple Battle |3|510|Liepard|♂|32|None|505|Watchog|♂|32|None|528|Swoobat|♂|32|None|36=ユウイチ|37=Yūichi}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |2|580|Ducklett|♂| |None|520|Tranquill|♂| |None|36=ミツテル|37=Mitsuteru}} Rotation Battle|3|508|Stoutland|♂| |None|585|Deerling|♂| |None|585|Deerling|♂| |None|36=トモヒコ|37=Tomohiko}} Triple Battle|3|580|Ducklett|♀| |none|521|Unfezant|♀| |None|580|Ducklett|♀| |none|36=ミサト|37=Misato}} |2|173|Cleffa|♀| |None|573|Cinccino|♀| |None|36=ホナミ|37=Honami}} |1|192|Sunflora|♂| |None|36=ゴンタ|37=Gonta}} |1|554|Darumaka|♂| |None|36=チコ|37=Chiko}} |2|336|Seviper|♀| |None|335|Zangoose|♀| |None|36=サヤとサヨ|37=Saya and Sayo}} |1|343|Baltoy|| |None|36=パット|37=Pat}} |1|343|Baltoy|| |None|36=ショウヘイ|37=Shōhei}} Trainer Tips In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Route 7 was mentioned in Let's Master Pokémon Capturing!. In the Pokémon Adventures manga and Clay traveled through Route 7 in Up in the Air on their way to the Celestial Tower to meet up with other Unova Gym Leaders there. Route 007 Route 007 Route 007 Route 007 de:Route 7 (Einall) es:Ruta 7 (Teselia) fr:Route 7 (Unys) it:Percorso 7 (Unima) ja:7ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:７号道路（合众）